The current disclosure relates to a current spike detector and more specifically to an electrical circuit for detecting lightning strikes in aircraft.
Lightning strikes on aircraft are relatively rare events, yet occur with sufficient frequency and are sufficiently damaging to mechanical and electrical systems that lightning strike prevention and mitigation are important components within an aircraft.
Reporting of lightning strikes, their location, intensity, and effects are presently handled by the aircraft and ground crews. The aircraft crew is responsible for determining whether the aircraft has been struck, typically through visual confirmation or short-lived electrical interference of instrumentation or lighting. The ground crew is then tasked to determine the severity, location, and impact of the lightning strike on the flightworthiness of the aircraft. However, because this system is based on an initial determination by the aircraft crew, this system of reporting may result in over or under reporting of strikes.
When lightning strikes an aircraft a large amount of current passes through the aircraft. In a metal skinned aircraft, this current is predominantly carried over the exterior surfaces of the aircraft. However, aircraft using composite construction often incorporate a lightning or current return network of electrical connectors, installed within the aircraft, to carry the large currents which result from lightning strikes. In such composite aircraft, this current may be directed through a current return network that reduces the chance of electrical systems being damaged by the current spike. However, some temporary electrical system failures may still occur. When these systems recover, they issue a warning, typically to the cockpit although they may be recorded elsewhere, that must be checked by a maintenance crew when the aircraft is next grounded.
Some of these electrical system warnings may be so-called “nuisance warnings” that occur due to the system resetting because of the lightning strike rather than any problem with the system. However, these systems will still require manual resetting by a maintenance worker to reset the warnings and determine if the fault was due to the lightning strike event or a problem in the affected system.
Therefore, there is recognized a need in the art for a lightning detection system.